My Dear Daughter
by rneira
Summary: Leaving her own daughter behind for her studies was possibly the most selfish thing she could ever do, but there was no turning back.


Rikako Asakura, a scientist and amateur inventor, was stuck in the biggest possible dilemma she'd ever face. While she was quite advanced in science, she was still far inferior compared to many other scientists. Recently, she had gotten a letter from a well-known professor, Yumemi Okazaki, and her assistant, Chiyuri. They had used science to form artificial magic, which was rather condricting, and because of this, they were looking for someone else highly intelligent about science and magic to research more into it with them. They were to leave in the Probability Space Hipervessel, a ship created by Yumemi, to find and bring back the mysterious power of magic. They had chosen Rikako because she too had knowledge of magic, and while she disliked it, was able to manipulate it to her control.

She was delighted to have the offer. More knowledge in both magic and science, and to think, meeting a professor such as Yumemi! Leaving her average everyday life of staying to her studies at home would be put on hold for adventure, however, this is where problems came in. If she left, she wouldn't just be leaving her house and some of her belongings behind, she'd be leaving the most precious thing to her behind to fend for itself.

Her daughter. Only 13 years old with an amazing talent of engineering. If you saw her, you probably wouldn't believe they were related. After a divorce a few months before she was born, she was left alone to take care of her daughter. But it was no chore, she was a well-behaved child whose happiness and optism brought light to Rikako's otherwise boring life. But she could never bring her with her. She was worried that in a world of magic, her daughter would get hurt. Her curiosity and innocence would lead her astray, and watching something happen to her would absolutely destroy her life. Even thinking about it made her chest feel like a weight had been dropped on her.

But everyday was just the same, she was studying the same things over and over, for what? She wasn't using her knowledge for anything- But taking Yumemi's offer would not only advance her intelligence with science and magic, but bring diversity to her life. She'd be doing something, something _useful_. She was sure she couldn't take the routine of each day anymore, and giving up an offer like this was an awful mistake. Leaving her own daughter behind for her studies was possibly the most selfish thing she could ever do, and that upset Rikako.

_She's thirteen. She'll have the house, she knows how to do everyday chores. Hell, she knows how to build tanks. They had said it to me before, she's a child genius. She'll be fine on her own. _Rikako thought this as she packed her things. One suitcase for her work and another for her belongings, everyday items except for one: A picture of her and her daughter. Sitting on her bed and staring at it, she felt grief overtake her heart. She couldn't believe she was going to do this, but there was no turning back.

Stuffing the photo in her suitcase and going to her desk one last time, she wrote a note for her daughter when returned from playing with the neighborhood children:

My dear daughter,

Mother's leaving. She has important business to be done with a local professor. I possibly won't be back for a long time, but I thought you were old enough and responsible enough to take care of yourself. Please don't think I'm abandoning you, I would never do that in my entire life. I love you, please, take care and stay safe. I will hopefully be back soon, don't forgot about me, because not a moment will go by when I don't think about you.

Love you,

Mother.

She couldn't stop the tears that'd drip from her cheeks onto the paper as she wrote, they blurred her vision and fogged her glasses. She felt breathing becoming difficult, and before walking out of the house with suitcases and note in hand, she pasted the note onto the door and turned away; ready to begin her trip to meet Yumemi and Chiyuri herself before they left, and join them on their journey. By the time she left her home's boundaries, she was weeping.

_My dear daughter, I'm so sorry. _She rubbed her glasses clean with her sleeve. _Mother loves you, Rika._


End file.
